Milky
by Sweet-Little-Demoness
Summary: Chiiekutskei is the new girl at Konoha High. While there she falls for the infamous Hyuuga. Will he return her feelings? Or will he fall for a certain dumpling head? Rated M for later chapters. First Fanfic so not too harsh please?


I Do NOT Own Naruto Or Any Characters. I Only Own Chiiekotskei.

**Chapter 1.**

"Beep Beep! Beep Beep!" The alarm rang out into the large room. A large crash echoed as the alarm clock was thrown onto the floor.

"Stupid, loud, piece of shit…" muttered a white haired teenage girl. She slowly awoke from her luxurious king sized bed. Looking around, she thought, '**I have GOT to clean my room!**'

Looking at her phone, she realized it was quite early, only 7:30. School started at 8:45 and she lived 2 blocks away. She got dressed and did her hair half up half down tied up in a light blue ribbon. She slid silently out the door, careful not to wake her sleeping cat, Mika. The crisp morning smelled of dew as if wafted through the air to her sensitive nose. The wind blew her unbelievably long hair in different directions. Walking to her sparkly black Jaguar, she sighed inwardly as she thought about how this year was going to go. It was her first year at Kohona High and she wondered if it was going to be as hard as her last school. '**Oh well**' she thought as she pulled out of her driveway and started on her way. '**At least I only have 2 years, including this one.**' She was a junior.

As soon as she entered the parking lot, she noticed 3 things. 1. The school wasn't even half as prestigious as her last school 2. She had the nicest car in the whole lot and 3. There was a VERY good looking guy in the car next to her. He had long, dark brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail and he had light violet eyes. She decided she would see him inside and decided to go on in. No sooner had she walked through the door, she slammed into an orange and black blur.

"Hey! Watch where you're…!" Was all he could get out. Her eyes…they just sucked him in. They were milky white with light brown pupils. He sat there in silence for awhile as she picked herself up. He snapped out of his trance when he realized her hand was in his face.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked shyly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry, I was running. I didn't see you. You're kinda short. Haha." He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. He shook her hand after he stood.

"Well I think I should introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzamaki. And you are?"

"Chiiekotskei Maynabe. So, do you know your way around here pretty good?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

"Of course! Here, let me walk with you to your 1st period." He answered.

When they got there, she noticed there were some odd kids in her class. And all the seats were taken. Except for the one next to the brown haired hottie she had seen earlier. She silently took her seat next to the brown haired hottie. He turned to her and silently analyzed her. The first thing he noticed was her milky white eyes. They held them in a hypnotizing stare as she turned to look at him. When she realized he was staring at her, she instantly blushed and looked away. He also noticed that her long white hair made her look like a goddess as it popped against her dark, caramel colored skin. He decided to speak to her, but just as soon as he was about to say hello, his cousin stepped up.

"Hello. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. And you are?"

"Chiiekotskei Maynabe" She answered shyly. "But you can call me Chico."

"Well Chiiekotskei, I was wondering for your first day here if you would like to come to a party?" Hinata asked.

She thought about this for a second. She wasn't anti-social. Actually, she was very quick to trust. She instantly liked this Hinata and wanted to be her friend. She had made up her mind.

"Ok, I'll go. But on one condition. You have to promise to be my first new best friend!"

Hinata grinned. "You got it!"

Suddenly, a grey haired and, might I say extremely late teacher walked in. Hinata took her seat and handed her address to Chico on a piece of paper.

"It starts at 7." Hinata whispered in her ear. Oh yeah, it was going to be a good year…


End file.
